


You Take My Breath Away

by TeaGlass



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anaphylaxis, Belle is too tbh, F/M, Fluff, Gold is an awkward idiot, Rumbelle - Freeform, tagging is hard dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGlass/pseuds/TeaGlass
Summary: When Gold gets a thank you gift from Belle, he didn't expect to have such a severe reaction. What he also didn't expect was that his allergies could have such positive effect on his life.
Relationships: Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	You Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first Rumbelle fic and I've loved them for such a long time and wanted to write something, so I hope you'll enjoy it.

Cameron Gold checks himself over in the mirror for what feels like the tenth time that morning. He always takes pride in the way he dresses, but never to this degree. His obsessiveness has a good reason though, because Belle is coming over to collect some first editions he has acquired for the library. He pulled a lot of strings to make it possible, but it would all be worth it to see Belle’s face light up when she sees them. He straightens his already perfect tie once again, when he hears the little bell above his door ring.

“Good morning, Miss French.” The bright smile he gets in return makes his heart stutter in his chest.

“How many times have I told you to call me Belle?” She admonishes him, smile still firmly in place.

“Not enough, apparently.” He says bashfully.

“Well, I could let it slide if you show me those wonderful books you promised me.” A teasing glint in her eyes.

He loves it when she’s like this. Bright, happy, and so completely different from everyone else in this godforsaken town. She doesn’t hate him like they all do. He plans to savor every moment he can spend with her, until he inevitably screws it up. He has been trying hard not to give her a reason to hate him, but it seems to come naturally to him.

He reaches underneath the counter and takes out the books for Belle to inspect. “There you go, miss… Belle.”

Her eyes widen and a gasp escapes her lips as she carefully grabs the first edition of Her Handsome Hero. He knew that would be her favorite, but the reaction still brings a smile to his face.

“Cameron, this is amazing. Thank you so much!” She leans over the counter and throws an arm around his neck while clutching the book to her chest.

The hug is broken before he can enjoy it as Belle reaches down to grab a box from her bag. She opens it to reveal about a dozen homemade cookies which she holds out for him to grab.

“For your troubles,” she says as way of explanation, “it’s my mom’s old recipe.”

He takes a bite and gives an appreciative hum at the flavors dancing over his tongue, which makes Belle smile once more as she turns her attention back to her newest treasures. As Gold takes a second bite, he feels a tickle at the back of his throat. He coughs a little to get rid of the sensation, but the scratchy feeling grows more persistent. His stomach drops as he realizes what is happening.

“Belle, are there any peanuts in these?” He fights to keep the tightness out of his voice.

“Yeah, my mom loved adding peanut butter to all her bakes. Why?” She looks up from her books to give him a questioning look.

“Oh nothing, just wondering if that’s what I was tasting.” He coughs again and feels the tightness spread from his throat to his chest. “Excuse me.” He manages to bring out.

Thankfully Belle doesn’t notice his distress, because she’s too wrapped up in Her Handsome Hero. He scrambles to get his epipen from the desk in the back, but the space is so cluttered that it’s nearly impossible. He stumbles over one of his old canes and knocks over a vase when he tries to catch himself. The dizziness had hit him full swing now and his vision was greying at the edges. When he finally reaches the desk, he takes no time to pry open the right drawer. He tries to grab the epipen with his numb fingers, but it’s a futile attempt. He drops it and it rolls out of reach.

This is it, he thinks, this is how I die, in the back of my own shop so close to the woman he loves, but still alone as always. In his musings he had slid down the desk to sit on the floor. The tightness in his chest has turned into a stabbing pain while his breathing shallowed. He should try to call Belle for help, but the only sound he can produce is a pitiful wheeze. He closes his eyes as another wave of dizziness hits him. They snap open again when he hears the curtains to the back open.

“Oh my god, Cameron are you alright?” Belle rushes to him, but stops halfway at Gold’s insistent pointing at the epipen.

She picks it up and looks at him with a worried gaze. Gold makes a stabbing motion at his leg as he tries to rasp instructions for her to inject it. After a second time of pointing and miming Belle finally understands and doesn’t think twice before she brings the needle down and injects him with the adrenaline. Gold closes his eyes once again, but this time in relief.

“I’m calling an ambulance.” Belle says as she gets up to grab her phone.

He grabs her wrist to stop her. “I’m fine, there’s no need for an ambulance.” His voice is still strained, but at least he can speak now.

“Are you kidding me? You are not fine!” He cringes at her loud tone and Belle’s anger immediately drains from her as concern takes over. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t yell at you. You just scared me.”

“I promise, I’m fine. It was just a minor…” Belle gives him a look of outrage, “… okay major allergic reaction, but the adrenalin did it’s job and I’m feeling better already.”

To demonstrate how fine he really is, Gold gets up while leaning heavily on both his cane and the desk. He sways a little on the spot, but manages to steady himself. Belle doesn’t seem convinced by this act of independence though, judging from the worried frown she still wears.

“See, completely fine.” Gold tries to reassure her.

“Okay, an ambulance might not be needed, but I am taking you home right now.” Belle says resolutely. Gold tries to argue, but is met with a stern glare.

“It’s either the hospital, or my supervision, which one do you prefer?” Gold grudgingly hands over his car keys to Belle and they slowly make their way to his Cadillac.

______________

The ride over to Gold’s house was spent in a tense silence. Now, he’s sitting on his sofa waiting for Belle to come back with his cup of tea. He had offered to make it for them, but he was ordered to sit down and not get up for the foreseeable future. He tries not to mind it though, this way he gets to spend more time with Belle, even if he feels like an idiot.

Belle bustles back into the room, pressing a mug into his hands and putting a plate of cookies on the table.

“They must not be your favorite kind of food right now, but it’s the only thing you had and I really think you should eat something.” She settles in the sofa across from him, worried frown still in place.

He’d give anything to make her smile again. Why did he have to be so stupid and have an allergic reaction? To be fair, he couldn’t really control his allergies, but he was still an idiot. What must Belle think of him now? He was broken out of his thoughts by Belle calling his name.

“Sorry, what?”

“I asked why you didn’t tell me you were having an allergic reaction.” Belle repeats, her frown deepening.

Gold has been asking himself the same thing, but can’t think of a reasonable answer. “I’m not really sure myself, I just thought I could get the epipen myself and all would be well. Didn’t really work in my favor did it?” He chuckles a bit, but quiets when Belle doesn’t join in.

“Never ever do that again, I’m serious. You could have died, Cameron!” To his shock there are tears in her eyes. He quickly gets up and sits next to her and he takes her hand.

“I know it was stupid and I’m so sorry you had to be there for it, but I promise you it will never happen again.” He looks deeply into her eyes to convey what he hopes is honesty.

“But what if it does happen again and I’m not there, what’ll happen then?”

“A big party thrown by overjoyed townspeople?” He cringes at his attempt to lighten the mood.

“Don’t say that, I hate it when you talk badly about yourself.” The outrage from earlier is back with a vengeance, which makes Gold shrink a little.

“I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that I’ve never been popular in town, and it wouldn’t surprise me if some of them won’t mourn my death too much, not that I care about them, it’s just that…” His rambling is stopped by two soft lips pressing against his own.

His mind grinds to a halt as he tries to figure out if he’s affected more seriously than he thought and is hallucinating, or that Belle is really kissing him. He doesn’t have long to solve that puzzle though, because as soon as it started Belle’s lips are gone again.

“Thought that would shut you up.” She says, a little out of breath.

Gold is just staring at her blankly still trying to process what just happened. The silence seems to wear on Belle quickly however, because she turns an impressive shade of red and goes to stand.

“I am so sorry, I didn’t know what I was thinking, please forgive me.” She makes her way out of the room as fast as she can while mumbling further apologies.

Gold snaps out of his trance when she closes the door and rushes to go after her. He manages to catch up and he puts his hand on the door to stop her from leaving. Belle turns around to look at him with big regretful eyes.

“I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you like that, it’s totally taking advantage of you, and I know better, but I’ve just liked you for so long, and then you almost died and…” This time it’s Gold who stops her from rambling.

He kisses her firmly and Belle makes a surprised sound in the back of her throat, but doesn’t waste any time in responding. Her hands immediately grasp at Gold’s hair, so she can deepen the kiss. He let’s out a groan which Belle eagerly swallows. They kiss for what feels like an eternity, but the need for air eventually wins out.

“Thought that would shut you up.” Gold says with a breathless smirk. Belle giggles in return and rewards him with the brightest smile he has ever seen her wear.

“We should do this again, NO, I don’t mean this this, although we should totally do this again, but I meant see each other outside of work… I’m sorry.” Belle is once again beet red and staring at her shoes.

“You know you’ve said sorry way too much today,” Gold chuckles, “but if you were trying to ask me on a date then I would love to.” Belle grinned in return and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

“I’ll make you dinner and we can watch a movie this Friday, no peanuts, I promise.” She says with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

“I’ll bring my epipen just in case.” Gold winks.

“It’s a date.” Belle grins up at him.

After making sure Gold was going to be fine on his own, Belle left with the promise of home cooked meals and sappy romantic movies for Friday, Gold promised her that he would call if he felt worse and not to be late for their date, and both fell asleep to the promise of an amazing future together.


End file.
